


Sharing Beds

by Mikey_Sending_Signals



Category: The Young Ones
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rivyan - Freeform, the young ones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Sending_Signals/pseuds/Mikey_Sending_Signals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Vyvyan wrecks Rick's bed, they are both forced to share one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Beds

There had been an absence of beds around, since Vyvyan had set fire to Rick's (which he was utterly furious about). Mike had already occupied his bedroom and locked the door, in fear that Vyvyan would try to nab his, because he was almost certain he would.  
Neil had also shoved his bed in front of the door, claiming it wold be like, uncool and totally heavy if Vyvyan or Rick tried to steal it.  
"Look, lads, you'll just have to share a bed for now, right?" Came Mike's muffled voice from behind his locked door.  
"Share?!" Shrieked Rick, staring wide-eyed at Vyvyan, who was returning the look with a furrowed brow and a sneer, baring his teeth at the anarchist, "How could I possibly share a bed with Vyvyan!?"  
"Keep your voice down, Rick. You'll just have to put up with it for now." Replied Mike, who's far away voice indicated he was now snuggled up in his safe, Vyvyan-less bed. How lucky he was...  
"I don't wanna sleep with you either, Prick." Came Vyvyan's voice, now inside the free bedroom, "I might catch a disease."  
"Oh, give it a rest, Vyv. If anyone is crawling with diseases, it's you, you dirty punk. I'm not the one who's dirty socks became self aware."  
Vyvyan sneered again and stomped up to the small bed. He took of his denim waistcoat and shirt, discarding them carelessly on the floor and flopping back onto the small bed, Doc Martin's and all. He spread out, giving Rick absolutely no room.  
"Oh come on, Vyvyan." Rick grumbled as he padded into the room and put both hands on his hips, "Don't be so childish. Why don't you go and sleep on the ground somewere or something. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
Vyvyan stuck his fingers up at Rick, although budged along to give him a little room. He began hogging the bed sheets though, he wasn't going to let this be a good experience for Rick. He would insure that it was utterly horrid. Rick sighed dramatically and lay on the sliver of bed that Vyvyan had allowed him, leaving his clothes on, as he probably wasn't going to get any proper warmth with Vyvyan hogging the sheets. He grinned widely at Rick, showing off his obvious dominance in the situation. Rick sighed again and turned away from the punk, hunching his shoulders. He absolutely was NOT going to let Vyvyan bully him. It was even more degrading now that he had to share a bed.  
"Couldn't you just sleep in your car?" Rick groaned, "You absolutely stink, Vyvyan! Stop shoving your armpit into my face! Stop it you complete bastard!!"  
Vyv chuckled darkly and reclined on the bed, making himself quite comfortable. He was amused at how awkward and uncomfortable Rick looked.  
After a while, the room gradually began to darken. Vyv's teasing and torturing calmed down and he began to yawn loudly, indicating his tiredness. All the body heat had actually made the bed quite hot now, and Rick and Vyvyan were both feeling sweat seeping onto their foreheads.  
"Vyv. Vyvyan, go and open the window, I'm hot." Rick demanded quietly.  
Vyvyan tore off one of his boots and flung it at the window, smashing it open. Cool air began to waft inside.  
"Not like that, you biscuit!" He hissed, glaring at Vyvyan with wide eyes. Vyv shrugged carelessly and gave Rick the fingers again, rolling over towards him and settling down as the cool air dried the sweat on the back of his neck. Sooner than you could say 'piss off', Vyvyan was fast asleep and snoring quite unattractively. Rick narrowed his eyes and huffed but eventually they closed and he was on the cusp of sleep. Then two large arms grabbed him by the waist and hauled him into a dreadfully uncomfortable embrace. He yelped, feeling like the orange-haired punk behind him had broken his back in two. "Vyv!" He choked out, biting his lip, Vyv's arms relaxed a little.  
The punk's face came up close to Rick's his cheek pressing against the anarchist's. Vyvyan's skin was rough, like the feeling of an old bit of sandpaper. It wasn't in the least unpleasant though, as Rick was horrified to admit. Being the virgin that Rick was, an embrace (however painful it was) wasn't that bad, really. He craned his neck over to look at Vyv, who was fast asleep and still snoring. His spiked hair had became disheveled and now ruffled around his face, looking slightly more normal than his regular hair did.  
"You're an complete idiot." Rick grumbled, as Vyvyan rubbed his cheek gently against Rick's.  
After putting up with an hour of Vyvyan clutching him, Rick decided to roll over to face Vyvyan and try hugging him back. He felt stupid at doing so, but after a minute of sharing a cuddle with Vyv, he realised that it really wasn't so bad. Vyv's skin was hot and it smelled a bit weird, but it wasn't anything too repulsive or nasty. Rick was experiencing something completely out of the ordinary. He and Vyv were probably the least cuddly people in the world, but here they were. However, he knew it was all one-sided. Vyvyan would probably wake up and try to hit Rick over the head with something, but it was worth it. Rick, strangely, was enjoying it.  
By the time the sun was beaming through the smashed, curtain-less window, Rick had eventually slipped into a light slumber, and Vyv was just coming to wake up. He furrowed his brow, scratching his starry forehead. What had wrapped itself around him? He felt really warm and weird, like something was trying to squeeze his guts out. Something brushed up against his pierced nose. It was one of Rick's crappy little plait things.  
"What are you doing, you poof?" Vyvyan said suddenly, making Rick jerk and wake up, still in a hot, sleepy daze. Vyvyan then realized that his own arms were around Rick and he pulled them away promptly, " You poof, are you trying to feel me up in my sleep?!'  
"Wh-what? Of course not, you bastard!" Rick stuttered guiltily, pulling his arms away with a glare. He tried to plaster on a facade that the whole thing had been an accident, but he was a terrible liar.  
Vyvyan pushed Rick out of the bed and sat up, looking up at him with that sneer, brow furrowed. His starry forehead and septum ring glinted in the morning light. Rick looked down at him guiltily. Did he have to admit the embarrassing truth..? No, Vyv would never let him live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it good as a cliffhanger? Perhaps I should keep going...


End file.
